Princess Blair
Princess Blair is a supporting character in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. She is the second eldest daughter of King Randolph and the late Queen Isabella's twelve daughters. Blair loves daydreaming and horses. Blair's birthstone is the ruby (giving her a July birthday), and her birthflower is the larkspur. In the movie, Blair and her eleven sisters discover a magical world of dancing. Like her sisters, Blair loves to dance. When their father's evil cousin, Duchess Rowena, arrives at their home and tries to take over the kingdom by killing King Randolph, Blair and her sisters work together to defeat her. Official Description "Hi, I'm Blair! I'm such a dreamer! And I dream of owning lots of beautiful horses!" *Fave gem: Ruby *Fave flower: Larkspur Personality Blair is brave and loves riding horses. She has no problem sharing her opinion and she loves dancing, just like her sisters. It has also been said that she is a daydreamer and she is closest to Ashlyn and Courtney. Her bed is in the middle of theirs. Physical Appearance Blair has pale skin dark blue eyes. Her hair is long, and very dark brown to black, and it is goes down to her mid-back. She sometimes has her hair in a bun, with a red band around it, or a gray band. When she goes to bed, she leaves her hair mostly down. She ties some of it up and uses red hair accessories. Casual Gown Blair is seen in a red gown with a larkspur on the bodice. Her sleeves are white with a red pattern and go half way down her arm, with red bows. She wears this dress even when out riding her horses, though she splashes mud on it at times. Night Gown pizap.com13852163231855.jpg|Blair's Gown pizap.com13852166964836.jpg|Blair's Nightgown pizap.com13852169624087.jpg|Blair's Ballet Gown ml.jpg|Blair's Grey Gown 41OtY+O6d1L._SY300_.jpg|Princess Blair doll Her night gown is the same as her sisters. It's white with puffed sleeves and golden trim. Gray Dress The gray dress Rowena made her wear is simple and gray just like her casual gown but with no decorations. Ballet dress Her ballet dress is the same as her casual gown but it goes half way down her leg and she wears ballet slippers. Gallery Trivia *Blair is afraid of scorpions. *She shares her name with Princess Sophia from Barbie: Princess Charm School and they both have dead mothers named queen isabella. *Blair appears in the movie Barbie as The Island Princess and Barbie & The Diamond Castle. *In Barbie Fariytopia, there's a boy called Larkspure which it's her favorite flower. Quotes *''" How are you Papa?"'' *''"I was out riding."'' *''"Talk to him Genevieve, he'll listen to you."'' *''"It can't go on forever, can it?"'' *''"I found a match."'' *''"And I'm having the same dream."'' *''"I don't hear anything now."'' *''"That's terrible."'' *''"I wish I could dance with a prince too."'' *''"I'll bring the doctor as faster I can."'' *''"And all the new guards."'' Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Characters Category:Princesses Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Royalty Category:Motherless Characters Category:Sisters Category:Elders Category:Siblings Category:Rich characters